


【卡带ABO】囚便器

by cicy0606



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kkob - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicy0606/pseuds/cicy0606
Summary: &火影卡X囚犯土&私设OOC雷&纯肉





	【卡带ABO】囚便器

木叶监狱

两名狱忍边说边笑走到监狱室门口处，看到门口与他们换班的另外两个人一脸忍笑的表情，那两人立马表面上表现出无奈，心里却喜到发痒走过去指了指门口，挑挑眉，示意问“已经开始了？”

看到交接的同事过来，既同情又看热闹的拍了拍其中一个人的肩膀说：“之后的，辛苦你们了。”

 

狱室内，卡卡西握住带土的阴茎不停的揉弄撸动着，即使带土再不情愿，可已经习惯抚弄的身体早已违背本人的意识，不知廉耻的在卡卡西的掌心里变粗变硬。

带土扭动着腰，不知是想挣扎还是想配合卡卡西的动作让自己爽，连动着绑住手腕的锁链哗啦啦的响。

“唔……”

带土紧绷身体，被卡卡西挤出来的前列腺液打湿了身上的囚服，银发男人双眼紧紧盯住被液体湿润的那一小块，并且随着自己的动作渲染的越来越大，空闲的另一只手坏心眼的隔着布料捏出龟头的形状，捏在手里把玩，并抠挖着尿道口。

“唔唔！唔唔唔！”

被捂住嘴巴的带土只能吚吚呜呜的发出抗议声，却更是绷紧了身体要达到临界点时，卡卡西却突然放开了它。

“唔……”

带土抬起头一脸欲求不满的样子瞪着卡卡西，眼泪却不争气的盈满眼眶，别人看在眼里只剩下楚楚可怜的味道。

卡卡西很想亲他一口，而他也这样做了，只是吻在了绑住带土嘴巴的布条上。

被封印查卡拉，锁住双手双脚的带土，浑身上下剩下的武器只有锋利的牙齿和出口伤人的话语。每次与他接吻都要吻出满口血来，所以卡卡西索性封上了他的嘴。

灵活的手指摸过睾丸和会阴，臀缝里早就是一片粘稠。

“真淫荡，后面已经湿成这样了。”

带土感觉到有力的手指伸进后穴，惊恐睁大双眼拼命挣扎起来。

卡卡西压住带土的大腿，眼神变得深邃，生气的使劲掰开两条长腿，龟头抵住穴口，有些讽刺的语气对带土说：“已经半年多了，你觉得挣扎管用吗？带土越挣扎只会越让我兴奋，还是你喜欢粗鲁一点的？”

带土听到这句话，果然停止了无谓的挣扎，认命的躺在冰凉的床上把身体交给了卡卡西。反正不管他抵抗还是不抵抗，最终都会被这个已成为火影的男人狠狠地操一顿。

他不是怕男人的肉棒插他的后穴，也不会担心因此而怀孕，让他害怕的是他会对卡卡西有反应。一旦被他抱，带土会情不自禁的沉溺在情欲的海洋里，不做到脱力就不会挣脱出来。

幸好卡卡西的欲望比他更强盛，也许是Alpha本能的缘故，每次都能做到带土求饶才会放过他。不然被卡卡西发现他一直渴望被抱，还不如直接杀了他，给他一个痛快。

也许带土不知道，可卡卡西却清楚的很，他们是彼此命中注定的番，当他知道带土是omega的那一刻起，带土就该是属于他的。

“给我生个孩子吧。”卡卡西喃喃的在他耳边低语，白皙有力的手指轻柔的解开他的衣带，让带土完整的裸露在他的眼前。

卡卡西赞叹着抚摸带土每一寸肌肤，不管看多少次都是那么美。带土不似普通的omega一样纤瘦，看起来更有力量。可只有卡卡西知道，在他怀里的带土有多柔软，只要他散发出信息素，带土就无法抵抗，可偏偏这个可爱的人总会试图反抗一下，进入状态的卡卡西总忍不住更加狠狠地想欺负他。看他哭泣、求饶、最后认命的把身子交给他。就算是被他操到翻白眼流口水失禁的场面也是那么可爱。

握紧紧实的腰，卡卡西一口咬在带土的腺体上，向里面输入大量的信息素，下体却慢慢的推进。

大量的信息素的输入，让带土感觉到仿佛打开了不得了的开关，后穴像失禁一般喷出粘滑的液体，让整个甬道更湿润，卡卡西更容易挤了进去。

卡卡西的信息素对带土来说是最致命的催情剂，刚刚进去还没有抽插就被热烈的吸附绞紧，渴望着里面的精子。可是这才刚刚开始呢。

银发男人慢腾腾的抽出又插进，带土瞪大双眼流出大股大股的眼泪，卷起脚趾。本来敏感的身体被慢慢磨蹭让他更难受，可这种难受却不知道是因为卡卡西动了还是因为动的慢了，只能慌乱的摇摆着头部不停地“唔唔”乱叫。

“带土是不是要说说让我快一点？”卡卡西继续动作缓慢的从甬道出来又慢慢的挤满，听不到带土的答案，动作放的更慢，故意在鼓起的敏感点那里磨蹭。

带土恶狠狠的瞪着他，眼泪依旧不争气的流了又流，可即使在怎么倔强也抵抗不了身体上的欢愉。

想要想要想要想要……

想要卡卡西狠狠的操他，把他操得连七八糟，操到不知人事，只知道张大双腿容纳那根又粗又硬的东西在他的身体里肆意的乱捣，然后在他的生殖腔里成结、射精，射的满满的，每次动起来都能感受到那是卡卡西的精液在里面晃荡……

带土闭上眼睛认命的点了点头，下一秒身子就随卡卡西大幅度的摇晃着。

“唔……唔……嗯嗯～”

两俱大汗淋漓的香艳肉体绞在一起难舍难分，两人的下体因为带土的淫液一片粘腻，每次卡卡西的抽出和插进都会带出更多的淫液，那里比带土流的眼泪还要多。

因为剧烈的运动，带土大幅度的起伏胸口，突然收紧腹部射了出来。卡卡西感觉到带土的后穴里开始变得更紧致，知道他后面也要到高潮，突然拔出了性器……

“唔唔唔唔唔……”

下体突然的空虚让带土身体里壁肉和壁肉绞在一起，突然卡卡西一插到底，直接顶到生殖腔，带土再也顶不住眼前炸出白光被卡卡西送上了灭顶的高潮。

“呜呜呜呜呜呜！！！！！！！！”

接下来带土软了身子，全部沉沦为卡卡西的玩物，生殖腔口紧紧嘬着他的马眼，贪婪地吮吸。

“带土，感受到了吗？你的腔口和我的龟头在热烈的接吻，它们缠的好紧，是不是想让我进去？如果带土求我，我就进去。好不好？”

卡卡西摘下绑住他嘴巴的布条，带土哭的更厉害了，主动把腿开到最大让卡卡西挤进他的最深处，呜咽着祈求：“进来……快进来，卡卡西……我要我要……”

“带土想要什么，可要好好说清楚。”卡卡西开始在壁口转圈圈，撩拨的带土又咕噜咕噜地流出好多淫水，冲刷着铃口让银发男人也快要把持不住成结，但他更想看带土更多丢脸的样子。

“射进来……射的满满的……让我怀孕让我怀上你的孩子，快……快射……快～卡卡西求你～”带土满嘴乱说，都已不知道自己说了些什么，任他怎么强硬也抵抗不了omega浪荡的本能，渴求着男人的精液，渴求让卡卡西填满他。

脸颊潮红的卡卡西笑的眼睛弯成好看的弧度，温柔的吻着带土下唇的伤疤，“好，听你的。”

再也不节制力量，狠狠地操干这俱身体，每回的顶入几乎要把龟头顶进生殖腔里，在带土热烈的绞紧和吸吮下，卡卡西终于不再折腾他，紧紧抱住带土的腰在他的身体里成结，开始漫长的射精时间。

Alpha的精液量很多，一次的射精量就已经填满的omega的生殖腔，溢出来的白色液体从穴口流出。可男人却没有因此放过他，每一次都要狠狠地顶开腔口，灌溉进去新的白汁，直到他的omega怀孕为止。

 

完事后，卡卡西穿好衣服，依旧是严肃的六代目火影，看到床上一片凌乱，还是“好心”的把皱成抹布的囚服为带土盖了盖。

无力的omega早就做不出反应，像一具蹂躏完后的破布娃娃。卡卡西捏起他的下巴肆无忌惮的深吻，吻完后，带土已经连把舌头收回嘴里的意识也没有了，只能张着嘴巴不停地流口水。

卡卡西很满意，趴在带土的耳边呢喃着情话般对他说：“带土，快怀上我的孩子吧，这样我们就能永远在一起了。”

 

六代目火影走后，守在门口的两名狱忍开始了他们的“工作”。

善后清理他们是不会做的，犯人醒了后自己会清洗。他们要做的是给四战战犯注射避孕剂。

他们光鲜亮丽的火影大人怎么可能会让这种人生他的孩子，为了木叶的和平与火影大人的名誉，他们可是冒着被撤职的危险做这些事呢。

我们真是伟大！

狱忍们把自己感动的快要哭了。

 

宇智波带土，你就做六代目火影大人专用的坐便器吧！

 

End

 

【卡带】囚便器2

 

 

“你说六代目大人是不是对这犯人失去性趣了？”一名狱忍问另一个狱忍。

“应该……是吧……”另一名狱忍仔细想了想，这火影大人是Alpha，性欲比普通的B要强，又加上是豺狼虎豹的年纪，最多隔两三天就会来牢狱里舒解一番，不然憋坏了身体也不能好好工作不是？

可这都过去一个月了，仍不见六代目来过，看来是腻了？或者找到恋人了？

“喂喂，想什么呢？六代目不来，我们可是亏了老本了。这个月的剂量可是我出的血，再不用可就过期了！”

另一个人歪嘴一笑，“这不算什么，今天全用了呗。”

“你是说……”

那人点点头。

“20多管呢……”

“怎么，你怕火影大人会找你兴师问罪？安心啦，不会的，一个战犯而已，几管避孕剂又不会死人。而且现在都被放置了，没有人会知道的。”

“听你的！”

 

（一个月之前）

木叶的孤儿院虽然不断在扩张，但入院的孩子却越来越少。四战后整个忍界的暂时和平，都让各国得到休养生息的机会，木叶也逐渐变得繁荣。这一切还要归功于善于用脑的六代目火影大人。

可现在的火影却在孤儿院院长的办公室里愁眉紧锁，盯着手上的扩建申请许久没有说话。兜坐在一旁，不紧不慢的抿了一口茶，放下茶杯时却不着痕迹的搓了搓手指。这个卡卡西自从坐上火影的位子后，心思越是难以琢磨。本以为之前握住他的把柄，能拿捏着他多投资孤儿院，却没想到反用大蛇丸将他一军，让他只能乖乖办事。

看火影大人的这次神情就知道扩建又要被搁置了。兜默默地在心里做了最坏的打算，却听到一直没有说话的火影大人说道：“把带土的药剂加强吧。”

？？？

兜满头的问好，反应了一会儿才清楚卡卡西指的是什么。

“是你说不想损坏他的身体，才让我准备温和的催孕剂。那些狱忍发现了？没有使用吗？”

卡卡西没有回答，只说：“照办吧。”说完拿起笔，在兜不敢置信的眼神下大笔一挥签下名字，离开了。

 

战争后，除了要恢复经济，还有最重要的就是恢复人口数量。所以市面上的避孕剂早就被回收和销毁，狱忍们当然是从黑市或者私人收藏那里购买。要替换他们购买的药物，卡卡西都觉得出动兜有点大材小用。但事关带土，他不敢大意。间谍，当然要找专业的。

小樱告诉过他，带土的身体异与正常的omega，切不说身体里几乎有一半不是他的血肉，单曾经用全阴性查卡拉的身体去做成十尾人柱力又被抽出，怀孕的几率真的小之又小。

最近，带土越来越容易疲惫，特别嗜睡，每次在卡卡西做的最高涨的时候带土就被操晕了过去。

记得他们第一次的时候，卡卡西没有克制的要他，导致抽出性器时，带土后穴带出了几丝血丝，看到带土痛苦的表情才知道由于他过度抽插，导致带土的肉壁甚至是生殖腔壁口受伤。也算是俗称的被操坏了吧。

卡卡西很自责，他那时候才知道带土即使是一个名义上的omega，但却不是一个纯O。连发情期都不曾经有过的omega，身体根本无法承受一个Alpha的求欢。过多的欢愉过后，剩下的只剩麻木和痛，甬道里连淫水都不会分泌了，越来越干涩的甬道怎么能承受的了他的逞欲。

所以，之后卡卡西一直做的很克制，在保证不会再伤到他的情况下吃干抹净。可最近带土却越来越容易疲惫，如果嗜睡的话……会不会是，带土怀孕了！

 

“纵欲过度。”

小樱漂亮的大眼睛迷成老师如出一辙的死鱼眼，瞪着自家不知节制的老师。她真可怜带土，被老师这样折腾还不如当初摘了腺体，找个安静的地方关起来。

卡卡西很无辜的冲小樱笑笑，心里却沉重起来。带土能怀上他的孩子的可能性越来越小，可带土是他命中的番，卡卡西只想要他。

他不会放弃，就算是有万分之一的几率他也要去试。想让带土怀孕是其中之一的缘由，最主要的还是想跟带土永远在一起，卡卡西一但靠近就会忍不住想与他亲密，命中注定信息素的绑定和喜欢他的心情融合在一起，就是非他莫属的决意。

所以，卡卡西找到兜，让他加大药剂，在不伤害带土的前提下，用最足量的促孕剂。

来日方长，总有一天他一定会把带土接出来。

 

（一个月后）

火影办公室里六代目正在专心批阅文件，小樱突然冲进了办公室，气喘嘘嘘的好一会才对卡卡西说：“带土，带土……他……”

“他怎么了？！”卡卡西嚯的站起来，差点把傍边的文件推倒。

“他被人下了重药，发情了。”

“……”

小樱看着一言不发的卡卡西，心里奇怪，带土算是火影大人心尖上的人了，有人胆敢给他下药，是在挑战火影的权威吗？是不是先揪出给带土下药的人？

可下一秒她就知道自家老师的做法了。

卡卡西把文件直接推到鹿丸面前，意思不言而喻，之后对小樱说：“准备一间密室，定时送一些食水，平时禁止有人过去。”

“是……”

小樱不知道把“色令智昏”这个词放到老师身上合不合适。

仿佛也不太合适……

 

带土是被卡卡西抗进密室的，整个人被绑的结结实实，为了防止他的信息素外泄，从头到脚像被装进了麻袋一般封闭的严丝无缝。

卡卡西把他放在床上，解开了头套，瞬间omega的信息素散发到了整间房。从未有过如此汹涌的味道，带土就像一只信息素散发器，不停地霸道地散发着自己的味道，勾引面前的Alpha胯间快要撑破裤裆。可卡卡西还是努力保持着一丝理智，如果太投入他又怕会伤了带土。只敢缓缓的放出Alpha的信息素慢慢的去缓和带土的情欲。

可这一释放，把正在发情的O更撩拨的更是无以复加，挣脱不开身上的束缚，只好扭动着腰蹭进卡卡西的颈窝，隔着面罩亲吻他的脖子。

尖尖的牙齿不轻不重的啃咬脖子上的皮肉，领卡卡西皱紧了眉头，在这种情况下还要再忍耐，那么他可以当地修仙了。

卡卡西捧住带土的后脑勺，急切又疯狂的吻住他的双唇，得到了带土从未回应他的回吻，两人的舌头在空气中在口腔中亲密的纠缠，卡卡西去撕带土身上的衣服，衣服被他撕成了碎片，却不解开绑住他的绳子。

带土只吃到卡卡西的嘴和口水，根本就缓解不了浑身的火热，只是接吻远远不够，他想要更多更多的Alpha的信息素，可无奈被绑着死死的只能挺起下体去蹭卡卡西的腿间，却一直不见卡卡西有下一步的动作，只好放开纠缠住他的舌头，把头一歪，腺体暴露在卡卡西的眼前，着急又哀求的眼神看着卡卡西，“咬我，快咬我……”

男人呼吸一滞，心跳突然加速，他从没见过这样的带土，也不敢相信会见到这样的他。即使身体诚实，嘴上却依旧不服软的带土竟然会主动要他标记，原来这就是omega的发情期吗？

卡卡西再也不顾其他，把带土反转过去，抓上他的屁股时，才发现带土早就流了这么多的淫水，股间滑腻不堪。卡卡西用手指沾了一点放到嘴里尝了尝评价到：“好香的味道，比平时还要浓，看来带土憋的太久了。”

其实憋的太久的是他旗木卡卡西啊，被自家学生看成糟糕的人，强忍着一个月不去见他，带土可知道他实在很想他。

龟头插进穴口的时候，带土稍微不适应的“嗯”了一声，可肉棒全部进去后，舒服的直哼哼。

之后卡卡西把绑的结结实实的带土结结实实的先肏一遍。

乖巧的有点过头了，卡卡西肏他的时候，一动不动的躺在床上不停地发抖，被顶到了敏感点还会老老实实的喊叫出来，而且带土被肏射是经常状态，只是这次会用红红的湿润的眼睛哀怨的看着他……

卡卡西心花怒放，这就是他的omega。急忙解开了绑住带土的绳子，带土动了动发麻的四肢，主动把腿紧紧圈在卡卡西的腰上，把腺体暴露在他的眼前，每次想开口说话，都是被卡卡西肏出的“嗯嗯啊啊”的声音。

他知道带土想要什么，可甬道里比平时还要紧还要热，生殖腔壁口更是热情的亲吻他的龟头，一波又一波的淫水不断分泌出来又让卡卡西抽插自如，可怜的里面壁肉只能奋进全力紧紧吸附和挤压眷恋的留住能给他欢乐的性器。

“哈啊～快……快一点嗯～”

带土紧紧圈住卡卡西的腰，他需要这个Alpha的信息素，需要卡卡西出色的肉棒狠狠地磨一磨发痒的后穴，扭着腰配合着卡卡西的动作让又硬又热的硕大更往里送，每次碰到腔口既刺激又爽，想让它戳，又不想让他戳。

“再……快点啊～”

卡卡西是怎么了，平时把他折腾的死去活来，不管怎么抵抗和求饶都没有用，还用信息素逼他发情，难道……是又想逼他说那些话吗？

“我……我想怀，怀上你的孩子，给你生宝宝。”

卡卡西却突然停了动作，颤抖的双手捧着带土的脸，高兴的快要哭了出来，“带土，这是你的真心话吗？”

“……”

带土看清卡卡西的表情，眼睛终于变得清明，那样一脸受伤又期待的样子不该出现在卡卡西的脸上，他不可以，不能把卡卡西拉到不见光明的深渊。

可惜只有那么短短的一瞬间，带土又被情欲所控制，揽上卡卡西的脖子说着最动听的情话：“让我怀孕，快点……快点肏，肏到我怀孕……”

接下来的时间带土只有不停的哭喊淫叫，长时间的不停变换姿势的交欢，都让他们尝试到了不同体位的感觉。现在带土趴在床上向献宝一样把屁股献出去，高高的撅起，卡卡西怎么肏着舒服他怎么扭，里面被他搞得又酥又麻，舒服的不得了，带土真希望就这么一直摇晃下去。

卡卡西突然咬住他的腺体，带土更是舒服的发出声音，手指捏上他的乳头时，可爱的在卡卡西的怀里颤抖。有时候Alpha故意加重力道，掐的带土乳头发疼，带土会回头瞪他一眼，却没有出声骂或者拍开他的手，而是挺起胸膛用乳尖蹭他的指腹……

这么可爱的地方，怎么可以只是捏呢？

卡卡西想把带土掰过来，带土却倔强的不肯转身，用屁股顶了顶卡卡西的下体，意思表示他更喜欢这样。卡卡西笑着哄他说：“我给你舔一舔乳尖，这样你更舒服。”

带土想了想，只稍微歪了歪身体，把一侧的乳头献了出来，揽上卡卡西的脖子把他的头摁向胸膛，像喂奶般把乳头塞进男人的嘴里，湿软的唇和舌头碰触到，带土舒服的昂起头抚摸着银白色的头发。

“卡卡西……快点，再快点～嗯嗯～啊哈～给我……快给我～”

带土的屁股扭得淫荡，卡卡西再也不克制的对着发骚的小穴孟浪的蹂躏抽插，圈口的泡沫越来越多，从两人的连接处流到大腿，再沿着大腿流到床单。

Omega的身体越来越热，Alpha的动作越来越快，在卡卡西深深的吸一口乳头的同时，两人同时到达白热化阶段，卡卡西一口气顶开带土生殖腔的腔口，在里面成结，之后是长时间的射精。

带土痉挛了好长一段时间，感觉到卡卡西的精液源源不断的灌进他的身体里，伸手去摸两人的连接处，一片粘稠。卡卡西真的进的好深，他摸到自己的穴口被撑的紧又光滑，摸到卡卡西的耻毛都进到了里面。

“带土，别动！”

卡卡西喘着粗气阻止他，这样被摸他会忍不住又动起来，扯到带土的腔肉，卡卡西怕他会受伤。

带土却不以为意，扭着屁股含着鸡鸡转圈，里面一股又一股的压力榨取着卡卡西的精液。

“带土，你不会痛吗？”

带土摇摇头，眯着眼睛继续扭臀部，卡卡西也试探着浅浅的抽插，里面竟分泌出更热的淫液，不停的冲刷着龟头，刺激着铃口。卡卡西知道这是omega发情期时特有的排卵现象，这次带土很有可能会怀上他的孩子。

可这一切，带土本人却不知道，只能随着性别的本能反应去让身体自己做这一切。

射精完成后，两人早就大汗淋漓，尤其是卡卡西都没来的急脱掉上衣。他离开带土的身体后，拿起水瓶，给带土不停的喂水，说带土流的水太多了，要多补一些，即使带土喝饱了，卡卡西又哄着他多喝了大半瓶。

所以第二次做爱的时候，带土痛苦的抓着阴茎要去尿尿，卡卡西怎么都不放过他，让他就在床上泄出来。

“以前也被肏尿过，带土不是都乖乖泄了吗？”

那时候他被绑住手脚，根本没有选择，可这次……

“带我去上厕所……”

卡卡西看着再不答应下一秒就要嗷嚎大哭的脸终还是心软了。以插着他的姿势，把人搬起走到马桶边上，一手抓住带土的阴茎，一边在后面肏他，“尿吧。”

本是很羞耻的事情，带土却莫名的兴奋起来，转头吻上卡卡西的唇热烈的接吻，随着卡卡西插他的动作，一摇一晃的解放了出来。

好刺激，下次再憋一憋，憋着尿被人肏的感觉真舒服。

带土觉得自己绝对那里坏掉了，怎么会这么享受做爱。他抓着卡卡西的手，与他十指交握，坐在他的小腹上起起伏伏，由他自己主导深浅和速度。

卡卡西一手摸着修长的腿，欣赏绝妙的风景，感叹带土能有发情期真是太好了，不过还是要查一查带土为何会这样。

卡卡西甩甩头，做爱呢，瞎想什么正经事，把带土日到怀孕才是他要做的。

 

就这样，他们在密室里做了七天七夜，卡卡西出来的时候虽然略显疲惫，但浑身的舒坦。带土却一脸的茫然和不知所措。

 

回到牢狱中，带土不敢相信omega的发情期竟然这么可怕，可怕到失去自我，只是一俱灌溉精液的容器。

带土摸到鼓起的小腹，满脸通红，可下一秒又白了。如果这次真的有了，他该怎么做……

 

不久后，牢狱果然传来带土怀孕的消息，卡卡西做好手续后，把人领到了家里。

他以为带土会反抗会抵触会逃跑，如果真会那样，卡卡西也做好了把他绑在家里的决定。所以一早就准备好了柔软的绳子。

可没想到的是，带土却安静的出奇，而且还会给他煮饭和打扫家务，除了不怎么搭理他之外，像极了一位完美的“妻子”。

带土越是这样，卡卡西越心慌，却不知道该说些什么。眼见带土的肚子越来越大，可依旧不说话，即使卡卡西对他说些什么也只是淡淡的回应一个单音。

卡卡西后悔了自己的一意孤行，原来一切都是他自作多情了，他只是单纯的以为他们是命中注定的番，带土会和他在一起。可带土是和他在一起了，却过得像俱行尸走肉。

眼光从圆圆的肚子上移到被带土不停的加米饭的碗，被他拍成一个高高的尖，那是带土给卡卡西盛的。

“带土，你恨我吗？”

听到这句话，手中的碗差点打翻。他不明白卡卡西为什么会问这句话，如果说恨的话，不是该卡卡西恨他吗？

带土把装好的米饭放到卡卡西面前，扶着肚子小心翼翼的坐下，不敢看卡卡西如审视般的眼神，目光躲躲闪闪的。

最终叹了一口气，才说：“卡卡西，对不起……”

“为什么要道歉？”

为什么要道歉呢？他存在的本身就是一种罪过啊！像他这样的人，为什么会是omega，为什么偏偏是卡卡西命中的omega，他让卡卡西替他坐上火影的位置，即使卡卡西再不情愿也随了他的心愿。可他却成了卡卡西发展的绊脚石。

卡卡西抵抗不了命中的注定，即使他宇智波带土再罪大恶极也会想方设法的把他留下。

“如果我一开始摘掉腺体，也不会把你弄得这样鬼迷心窍。”带土抚摸着肚子继续说：“我已经走过了一条不归路，本身其罪难赎。你不该……为了我，去做这些。”

“带土以为，我做这些只是因为信息素的吸引？即使你是个Alpha，我还会做这些事情。所以就算你摘掉腺体也改变不了什么。”卡卡西起身绕到带土的背后，轻轻的抱住他，埋在他的颈肩痛苦的说出埋藏了二十多年的告白：“我爱你，在带土还没有分化的时候我早已经喜欢上你。我清楚利弊，可唯独你我无论如何都放不开手。你是不是恨我把你弄成这样，才会对我冷漠。带土，求你，只要你不离开，我什么都答应你。”

那个把他绑起来强奸他，索需无度的卡卡西竟会趴在他的肩膀上哭，带土无奈的揉了揉他的白毛。

就是因为喜欢，才会为他考虑啊……他的心思卡卡西为什么就不懂呢？

也许……是他的所做所为让卡卡西误会了。不停的拒绝和抵触，难为他还能这么执着。

“卡卡西……”带土亲了一口他的头发，“我不会离开，会一直陪着你，走下去。虽然我们的感情太奢望，但我真的很喜欢你。”

带土刚说完，颈肩的腺体就被咬住，不断的输进信息素，带土感觉到身体越来越不好。

“快停下，不然我会……”

“不然你会怎样？”卡卡西抬起头看到脸颊红彤彤，呼吸絮乱的人立马反应过来带土怎么了。

“这怎么办？”卡卡西着急的问他。孕期不能打抑制剂，会伤到胎儿，但做爱是不是也……

带土快要哭了，他真想知道自己到底被打了什么药！在怀孕期间只要卡卡西一靠近就会想发情，所以才躲了他好久。可这次被信息素一激，是躲不过去了。

这次换成他索求无度了。

卡卡西小心翼翼地把带土扶起来，走向卧室。

“相信我，我会小心的。”

 

End


End file.
